The present invention relates generally to actuators, and in particular to actuators for use in vehicles.
Electric motors are used as actuators for moving components. The electric motors include armature windings and stator windings. The armature is designed to be in a close running fit within the stator to maximize the magnetic field effect.
Linear solenoids are also used as actuators. A current is passed through an electromagnetic coil, which creates a magnetic field to either attract or repulse a magnetic core of the linear solenoid.
As known, the magnetic effect decreases with distance. Therefore, most linear solenoids are designed with as small an air gap as possible. It is also known that linear solenoids can only operate over relatively short distances.